


Love Bites

by SilverSickle30304



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Sakura are close to giving up their feelings for Sasuke and Naruto. So they decide to give it one last chance and join the konoha festival singing competition. Can they finally get the boys to notice them or will it end in utter failure. Rated t for mild use of language. Some of the characters might be Ooc.This is a Naruhina and Sasusaku story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Bites: A surge of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wanted to try out different parings and scenarios before I start my go on with my Naruhina story so I came up with this. It will contain errors so I will apologize in advanced. The main event won't show up quickly because I have to explain what's happening in the story,so this wont be a one shot so hang in there. review please I want to know what you think so far.

Sakura didn't know what more she could do to capture Sasukes attention. She had just turned seventeen and was losing hope. 'I'm too old for this,' thought sakura. She didn't want to annoy the uchiha anymore than she already had. She stopped pestering him about whether or not he liked her. She became distant; she would only converse with him when it was necessary, if he wanted space she would give him that. She began hanging around Hinata more. She was probably the only person in Konoha besides herself who felt heartbroken that their loved one did not give a flying flip about them. It was not that Naruto didn't care about Hinata, he was just too blind to notice her feelings toward him, which hurt all the same. Sakura tried countless times to have Naruto hang out with her and Hinata, but he always found an excuse to bail whenever he found out that she was involved. At first, she thought he actually disliked Hinata but she knew better. This was Naruto after all and he was not the kind of person to hate someone like Hinata, so she observed his behavior around her. What she didn't know was that Sasuke was beginning to feel jealous about her shift of attention.

Sasukes P.O.V

Sasuke was not the jealous type, no sir he was not. He might have felt a twinge of Jealousy when she started paying attention to Naruto more but that was it, really. There was nothing more than a small amount of jealousy that's all, So what if she stopped paying attention to him who cares, he sure didn't. It's not like he noticed her distancing herself from him. He didn't care, or at least that's what he tried to tell himself. In fact, not only was he jealous but he was longing for Sakura to not only look at to him as she used to but he wanted her to talk to him again. 'This sucks' he thought he sounded like a love sick puppy but he didn't care. He didn't know why but he was starting to long for her presence. Even the dobe noticed her recent behavior. Sakura was still Sakura but he noticed that she stopped talking to him all together and THAT bothered him very much.


	2. Love Bites: The unexpected truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sakura are close to giving up their feelings for Sasuke and Naruto. So they decide to give it one last chance and join the konoha festival singing competition. Can they finally get the boys to notice them or will it end in utter failure. Rated t for mild use of language. Some of the characters might be Ooc. Naruhina and Sasusaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there a few things before you get started. Some characters will be ooc. There will be errors I apologize in advanced. The song of choice will be Love Bites by Halestorm( For those of you who want to know in advanced) . This is a Naruhina and SasuSaku story. read and review.

Love Bites: the unexpected truth

Hinata's P.O.V

If you were to ask Hinata why she liked Naruto, she would give you endless reasons. She felt like a drug addict except she was addicted to drugs but more like on a dangerous emotion called love. It felt like an endless rollercoaster for her. She was on the brink of insanity (figuratively that is). Her mind clouded with images of Naruto some of which were not exactly appropriate (wink). She knows she is being childish but that's what love does to her sometimes. She was seventeen for Christ's sake she shouldn't be swooning. Naruto made her act like a stuttering mess, she could have sworn she was over the stuttering, but she wouldn't bet on that. Only Naruto could make her act in such a way that would classify her as an awkward stuttering mess. Sakura had recently begun to hang out with her it warmed her heart that someone would go to her out for advice. She didn't feel like much of a help but sakura would say otherwise. She felt more at ease with her when she found out that Naruto no longer held any such romantic feelings towards Sakura, which was as if a weight lifted off her shoulders.

*flashback*

(the following will be told in Naruto and hinata's point of view)

Hinata had just come back from a mission with minor cuts and bruises that which was a total win for her because she thought she was going to be seriously maimed. After all, it was not everyday you go on a mission to stop a possible serial killer who ate his victims (AND SHE WAS THE TARGET). She was exhausted beyond measures. All she wanted to do was go home and rest. She walked through the empty streets of Konoha not really paying attention to her surroundings when suddenly she hit a wall or what she thought wall but was really Naruto. 'Since when was a wall soft and warm' she thought while still on the ground. She was so tired that she was still had not gotten up then she heard the wall suddenly speak "Oh crap, I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't see you there". "Since when did walls talk?" thought Hinata aloud.

Naruto's p.o.v

He had been bored and he did not like being bored. So naturally, he began wandering outside not taking into consideration where he was going. Because of his carelessness, he fell several times and by several times, I mean many times. He hit a tree, connected his face with a wall, tripped and ate a fist full of dirt (which surprisingly did not taste a bad as he thought) and still was not paying attention. He was deep in thought not only was he thinking about what to eat after he went home, but he was also thinking about what Teme did to piss of sakura which came to a surprise because this was sakura he was talking about and she was madly in love the bastard. He recently began to think of sakura as more of a sister than a romantic interest, which he was more than okay with; He enjoyed watching Sasuke try to deny his sudden interest in sakura. 'It is painfully obvious he likes sakura, I mean seriously even I can see it and I'm not exactly konoha's brightest person' that Naruto it was hilarious to watch. What was even more hilarious was that neither of them knew that the other held romantic interest in them. Who what have thought that he knew something his other teammates did not.

Forgetting where he was walking he hit something or rather someone. A gasp and a thump was all he heard when He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at ground. "Oh crap, I'm sorry Hinata-chan I didn't see you there," said Naruto once he realized who he had hit. Neither realized that he had used 'chan'at the end of her name. He waited for her to respond hoping that she wasn't mad at him. "Since when do walls talk" he heard Hinata say. 'Oh crap I think I hit her too hard' thought Naruto while panicking. Who would blame him, Neji would probably castrate him if he found out he hurt Hinata in any way.

"Uh Hinata are you okay" he didn't want to send her home with any injuries.

"And they also sound like Naruto-kun" she said still in a daze (sleep was really getting to her)"a lot like Naruto, I wonder what he's doing," she said oblivious to the fact that the object of her affections was right in front of her.

He chuckled "Uh Hinata" said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck. He could feel the heat rising to his face. He did not want to admit it but she looked downright cute at that very moment. 'I did not just think that,' said Naruto if his blushing was not noticeable beofore it was now.

Normal p.o.v

( surprise I bet you didn't expect this p.o.v)

Naruto touched Hinata shoulder to see if he could snap her out of her trance. "Wha…" she stopped once she looked up and realized she had not in fact hit a wall and was definitely talking out loud. "N-Naru-to-k-kun, s-sorry I-I d-didn't see you t-there" she said getting up and mentally kicking herself for stuttering. "No I should be the one apologizing," he said. "o-oh" she knew she was probably going to faint but she willed herself not to. "So what are you doing out so late" now that he said. Seeing as how she was perfectly fine, he wanted to talk to her. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to her. "I-I Just c-came back f-from a m-mission," she said she couldn't believe she was having a conversation with the uzumaki Naruto. It felt like a dream, except this was reality and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Oh right kiba told me about that, so how did it go?" he couldn't help but be intrigued and a bit surprised that she hadn't fainted yet. It seemed that every time he was near her she would either be leave or faint and to night, neither of that happened. 'She still stutters, a cute stutter though" crap there go his thoughts. What was with him? Ever since he came to terms with his feelings towards sakura he had started seeing Hinata in a new light. "O-oh well t-they decided t-that the b-best way t-to catch h-him was t-to use m-me as b-bait" she said looking anywhere else but his eyes. "Why? Did he hurt you?" he said growing angry that her own teammates would risk her life like that. "n-no I was j-just luring h-him in" she lied no wanting to worry him. The truth was that she was hurt but it was nothing serious just cuts and bruises. "Oh okay then" he said seeing through her façade but not forcing her to say anything else. "h-how was y-your day N-Naruto-k-kun?" she said shocked that she asked. "it was fine, although it was pretty boring" he said looking at her. He didn't know when they had started walking and he didn't know where they were going but he didn't seem to mind and neither did she so he just went along with it. "o-oh well I h-hope tomorrow g-gets better" she said blushing.

"Oh I almost forgot it wasn't that boring actually I trained for a bit and you know what?"

"W-what?" she said not expecting his next answer.

"You know that crush I had on Sakura" her face immediately faltering for a quick second but quickly forcing a smile "Y-yes I d-do" she couldn't help but sound depressed.

"Well I don't think I feel the same about her it seems I just think of her as a sister a nothing more," he said while looking at Hinata. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her. He just had a feeling that he had to tell her.

'Could it be is he finally over her' thought Hinata trying to restrain herself from jumping up in the air and hugging Naruto until he saw stars. Bu being who she was she did no such thing because after all hurting him was not on her agenda nor would it ever be.

"Hinata are you feeling well?" said Naruto he was getting even more worried than he was already. She had this look on her face that told him she was a million miles away (in her had that is)."Hinata?" he repeated this time attempting to get her attention by touching her shoulder but somehow he touched her hair.

"Her hair is so soft and long" Hinata quickly regained her senses once she felt him touching her hair. "u-uh Naruto-kun" it's not that she didn't like him touching her hair it just that she had not realized that it was almost midnight and she had to go home soon or she would to hear it from her father. Believe me that man was so scary that even Sakura's death glare would be put to shame.

"o-oh sorry Hinata" was that Naruto stuttering her Naruto and in she was the cause. She must be dreaming thought Hinata. "Well I'm glad that you can finally move on and possibly find love with someone else" she was trying to hint to Naruto that she could be that person but being Naruto he missed it. "well I-I have to go home now or I'll be in trouble with my father" she regretted those words once they left her mouth. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with him and enjoy this night but she really couldn't . "w-well I'll see you around then Hinata" boy was Naruto embarrassed. He had been caught admiring Hinata's hair she probably thought he was a pervert.

End of flashback (present time)

Oh yes it was like a dream to her. Not only was she unable to sleep that day but she wanted to cry out of happiness. All she had to do was find a way to get Naruto to notice her. What she didn't know was that she would get the opportunity to do just to do just that in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it and I hope you guys liked it. I tried to make it longer and it wont take much longer for the story to finish. like I said before it will have errors and I apologize for that. Review let me know what you think.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you have it chapter 3 and I think the end is near (the end of the story that is). So just like last time it will have errors and blah blah blah. Read and Review. Oh and I changed my user name to SilverSickle30304 (I don't know if that changes how my story can be found but just in case). Double Oh I have another story that I'm currently working on It's called 'Hinata's deal to the devil 'take a look at it, who knows you might even like it. It Is a Naruhina Fic. Anyways back to the story. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Normal P.O.V

Sakura and Hinata enjoyed each other's company. If Hinata was down Sakura was there to cheer her up and vice versa. Hinata was there when Sakura started to distance herself from Sasuke. Sakura never pressured her to do things that would make her uncomfortable until today that is.

"Hey, Hinata-chan" said Sakura as she made her way to Hinata. She was to meet her at Ichiraku's ramen shop to talk to one another about how their day had been. It started out as a once a month kind of thing but then they began to meet up with each other more often.

"Oh hello sakura-chan how're you doing" they didn't see each other for a month because Hinata had been on a mission. She was looking forward to seeing sakura she really was, but once she returned to konoha, she instantly remembered a certain blue eyed and blond haired loud mouth who had stolen her heart, which instant reminded her that she needed to find a way to have him notice her.

"Oh… you know… the usual trying to find a way to get Sasukes understand that my affections for him are more than a school girl crush" said sakura she sighed loudly.

She close to calling it quits no matter how much it would hurt her it was going to happen sooner nor later. She spent all day yesterday thinking about it. Sakura was going to give up. What good would it do if she loved a person who didn't reciprocate her feelings. It was no use. but she couldn't shake the feeling that sasuke was missing her company. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Sasuke was getting irritated of her ignoring him.

*Flashback*

Team seven was on a mission to rescue a girl being held hostage by a rouge ninja. "Alright we'll rest here for tonight," said kakashi. He knew something was going on between Sasuke and sakura and he found it interesting. It wasn't everyday you saw Sasuke glance at sakura with such a hopeless expression, he found it amusing.

Sakura was sitting with her back to a tree. She didn't notice Sasuke sit opposite of her which was surprising because he was right in front of her. She was thinking about what Ino had said to her yesterday. She and Ino had been talking about the upcoming konoha festival. Since Ino wasn't going to compete sakura didn't want to either. If she were to join, she would have to do it with someone else. She didn't want to do it alone. While she was in memory lane, she didn't notice Sasukes many and I mean MANY glances.

"You know teme you should just go and talk to her," said Naruto he could see Sasuke was missing her presence.

"I don't know what you mean dobe" he couldn't believe Naruto was giving him advice. This was Naruto for petes sake.

"Whatever you say" Naruto got up and left.

What was funny about the situation was that they were having that conversation right in front of sakura. But she still didn't notice. None other than Sasuke snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked around and saw that Naruto and kaksahi were fast asleep.

"We have to keep first watch," he said looking at her with an expression she could not pin point.

"oh... okay," she said not looking him in the eye. Now he was getting irritated 'how long was she going to keep playing this game' he thought.

"I'll keep watch over there," she pointed to a tree far away from him. She was about to leave when suddenly Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"sakura" he looked at her with an expression that said 'you better tell me why you're avoiding me.

"What?" she said deciding to play dumb.

He hesitated for a moment and decided he was going to play her game. Not only was he going to play her silly game but he was going to win it too he thought. He was going to get her when she least expected it and give her a big surprise. What he didn't know was that she was waiting for him to tell her that he wanted her to stay with him. 'I shouldn't get my hopes up' she thought as she left.

End of flashback

"At least you're brave enough to talk to him, I can't even say a word to Naruto without blushing or fainting for that matter," she said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well, then we have to work on your social skills then" sakura would not back down from a challenge. Right now was going to focus on hinata's love life and then she would worry about hers later.

"I've tried talking to him but he doesn't get the hint" she once tried to hint to Naruto that he should consider the possibility that there might be someone who sees Naruto as more than just 'friends'

Flashback

It had been 3 weeks since their last encounter. They bumped into each other on the way to their training grounds. "Hey Hinata" she wasn't sure if Naruto was blushing or not but she could see hints of red on his check.

"h-hello Naruto-kun" she said once again trying to refrain from fainting. She thought she was done with that action...apparently not.

"How are you doing?" he still wasn't sure why he was having weird feeling for Hinata, but he was and he was liking it even more.

"I'm f-fine and y-you" she really was going to faint.

"I feel awesome, since I'm no longer chasing after sakura-chan, I have lots of free time" he didn't how he could be so open to her but he was. It felt nice having someone to talk to even if it was occasionally.

"w-well you n-never know, s-someone could b-be chasing after you wanting to be by your side" she said trying to see if Naruto was catching along but it was to no avail. He was CLUELSS "nah I don't think so" he said confused. Was someone trying to get his attention? he didn't think so. And boy was he wrong.

"Anyway I have to go, I'll see you later" he said sprinting off to train.

End of flashback

"What do we have to do to get our feeling across do we have to serenade them?" she said sarcastically

Just then an idea popped into sakura's head "that's it, well sing it to them" Hinata was shocked, she didn't mean for her to take it seriously. "w-what… you can't be serious, I can barley talk to him what makes you think I can sing to him" she was horrified about such idea.

"Come on Hinata we'll join the konoha festival and participate in the singing competition" she was crazy is she thought that was going to happen.

"I can't, I'll freeze, I'll make a fool of myself, what If he rejects me afterwards" if Naruto rejected her she would be crushed and humiliated.

"Look we'll choose a song that won't be too obvious". If Hinata and herself were to choose a song that wasn't much of a love song but still got the message across, the plan can go one of two ways: Sasuke and Naruto would get the hint and finally go out with them, Or they would be too blind to see the hint and they could finally move on with their love life.

Sakura explained to Hinata what their plan would be. Hinata knew that sakura wouldn't stop bugging her about it so she agreed. "b-but I don't want the song to be immodest". Neji and her father would have her head if they saw the heiress do anything inappropriate. "I have the perfect song," sakura knew the just what they could sing. Okay how well do you know Hale storm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was chapter 3. There will probably be one or two more chapters before this fic ends. anyways read and review. oh and did I mntion to check out my other fic Hinata's deal to the devil it's a narhina story so yeah until next time.


	4. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Here it is. Read and Review.

It was the second day of rehearsals and Sakura realized that she had woken up late. She looked around frantically trying to find where her alarm clock was. She couldn't find it anywhere. She didn't need to look st the time to notice that it was past nine in the morning. Rehearsals started at eight in the morning. She shot up trying to get out of her bed, but her sheets were tangled between her legs and she feel face first into the ground.

" _this must be how Naruto feels like when he falls, which is almost all the time,"_ she thought.

Speaking of Naruto, she and Shikamaru had been discussing various ways to get Hinata noticed by Naruto. Shikamaru had suggested Kiba kiss Hinata in front of him, but Sakura didn't think that would be wise. It wouldn't be fair to both Hinata or Kiba. They were close, but in brother and sister kind of way, so she rejected that idea. She just had to hope that this contest would do the work. She was so caught up in Hinata's love life that she didn't even think about what to do with her feelings towards Sasuke. Maybe this contest was slowly helping her get rid of said feelings.

" _oh crap, I've been laying here for about thirty minutes,"_ she internally screamed as she got off of the ground and ran to the shower. She cleaned up as fast as she could and changed at a records speed. She was out the door in only fifteen minutes. Shikamaru was already outside the door. He didn't look angry with her, but she felt bad for making him wait that long.

"I am so sorry, Shikamaru really," she pleaded with him, but he wasn't angry at all. He laughed instead.

"it's cool, I came late anyways," he stated. As they walked to the rehearsals room he spotted Sasuke and looked towards Sakura but she didn't seem to notice him, it seemed as if she had forgotten about trying to make Sasuke jealous, so he initiated contact.

* * *

Sasuke was out of tomatoes for the day and that was a no, no. So he went where only the best tomatoes were located and that was besides Ichirakus. He walked towards the stand he could already see the luscious red of the tomatoes when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright pink color, which compelled him to look back and there he spotted Sakura. He didn't want to make it seem obvious that he was staring at her, so he turned his head a little bit forward so that it looked as if he was staring ahead.

" _This is stupid,"_ he thought, he shouldn't be staring at Sakura, this was ridiculous, but he continued to stare. He decided that the tomatoes could wait. Checking up on Sakura was more important at the moment. Yeah, he was only checking up on her well being was all, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

Shikamaru put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. He began to converse about the different methods that they could practice for today, and he made sure to keep his voice low, so he could have Sasuke wondering about what they were talking about.

"I think we should have Hinata sing the parts that don't have curses in them, that way she won't be in trouble for what she sings about," he said. Sakura didn't know why he suddenly decided to put his arm around her and whisper, but at this point she didn't even care anymore. She was supposed to focus on their performance which was a week from now.

"I was thinking the same thing, her dad is really strict I guess we'll do Love bites and I'm still thinking about the next song," she stated.

"I thought you already had he other song?" he questioned, he could see Sasuke following them. At this point he decided to slow down the pace and greet the guy. He came to a halt stopping Sakura and waiting for Sasuke to catch up to them.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said as he let go of her shoulder and turned around to greet Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke," he greeted. He could see Sakura's eyes widen. She stayed on the spot and would not turn around, so he grabbed her hand. She spun around slowly.

" _Shit, he caught me"_ he thought

"Sakura...Shikamaru" he greeted. He tried to catch Sakura's eye. But she looked anywhere but at his face.

"where are you headed to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nowhere important" he said avoiding the question.

"well, wherever it is, it seems close to where Sakura and I are going," he said as he held Sakura's waist and tugged her closer to him. Sakura let out an 'eep' and he could tell Sasuke was trying to keep his anger from showing. Meanwhile, Sakura was beginning to get really nervous, she didn't even notice Sasuke until Shikamaru had said hi to him. She caught on to what he was trying to do and decided to play along. Sasuke was always ignoring her so it was her turn to ignore him.

"Shikamaru we need to go, its getting late," she said as she grabbed his hand and waved goodbye to Sasuke. Once they headed into the building she let go of his hand and whacked him on the back of his head.

"ow, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head.

" _this must be what Naruto felt like"_ he thought.

"why didn't you tell me he was behind us?"

"what fun what that have been."

they stayed silent for a few minutes and then erupted in laughs.

"Sakura? Shikamaru?" they heard Hinata open the door.

"whats wrong?" she asked.

"We saw Sasuke and boy was he jealous," said Shikamaru with a chuckle.

The three of them headed inside and spotted Kiba had already been practicing.

"Sorry, I'm late guys" she apologized. As they finished setting up their equipment they began to rehearse their song once again, but this time they had gotten a bit better. As the day went by they decided to to go out and eat at Ichirakus.

* * *

Naruto was once again out of ramen to eat at home, so he decided to head towards the only place that could satisfy his cravings. Ichirakus. He walked to one of the stools asked for the usual.

"hey Naruto" Spoke Sakura. He turned looked around for her ans spotted her by one of the tables. She wasn't alone. She was with Shikamaru, Kiba... and Hinata. His face began to heat up.

"come over here" she said

* * *

Come over here, she heard Sakura say. She gave Sakura a look that said 'what are you doing'.

"Relax," she whispered.

Naruto took a seat opposite of Hinata. "Hey guys," he said they sat in silence for a while. Sakura spoke first.

"Naruto, did you know Hinata is going to compete in the Konoha music festival?" she asked.

"No I didn't, that's really cool though," he said while smiling at Hinata.

"Maybe I can be there to watch."

They ate their food in silence. When they finished they talked a bit more.

"I think I-I'll go n-now" said Hinata.

"so early" said Sakura smirking.

"y-yeah, its getting dark/"

"I'll go with you."

all eyes turned towards Naruto. "It's alright I-I can go by M-mysel-"

"No it's okay" he said while he stood up. "Shall we?" he held out his hand.

Hinata was blushing like mad.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," said Kiba with a chuckle.

As the walked towards Hinata's House Naruto decided to talk more about her competition. "So... I think it's awesome that you're doing this competition. I always knew you were brave, but this is really really brave of you. I think that makes you really special, to me." he said. He didn't know what he was saying but he spoke with his heart.

"T-thank you," she said. "I think you're really brave too." Naruto was beginning to come closer. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he brought his hands towards her hair.

"you've got a leaf on your hair," he said. While they said their goodbyes Naruto spoke up once again.,

"I'll come see you... I-If it's okay with you," he said sheepishly.

"o-okay," she said and they went their separate ways.

As Naruto walked towards his own house he felt really disappointed.

" _I should have kissed her,"_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for now, I'm working on the second chapter and it will have hinata and naruto in it (so please hang in there). Next Chpater will be longer I promise. I want to know what you think so please review.


End file.
